Bubblegum Girl
by ilovewho
Summary: “Girls that dream about fairy tales, prince charmings, happily ever afters, finding their true love...who always put a smile on even though they're sad, wants everybody to be always happy...always cheerful...but always stupid..and dumb!"


hi everyone..I hope you like my new story..

and i hope you don't get confused with the story!!

enjoy!!

* * *

Ruka was down in a hall, leaning on the wall beside a window, thinking about all the things that had happened in the past few days, that is, all the weird  
things happening to him, feeling confused and trying to understand his feelings.

He was alone in the hall, not even his animal friends were there, unsusual. (Sad Ruka + animal pheromone sympathetic animals --that was suppose to happen)

He could hear footsteps, but decided to stay in his position, staring at the floor, and hoped for the person to just ignore him and go away.

The person did ignore him. He didn't look up but in the corner of his eye he saw the blue skirt of a middle school division girl.

There was only one middle school girl who would ignore him.

Hotaru.

He suddenly looked up to confirm his suspiscion. "Imai?" he suddenly called.

Hotaru turned to him. "What, Nogi? "

"..."

Hotaru sensed he wasn't going to answer so she turned to her original path and continued to walk away (be careful for what you wish for).

"Wait!"

Hotaru turned her head towards him slightly as she walked on.

"Where's Mikan?" he suddenly blurted out without even thinking, just as an excuse to be in her company.

She stopped. "Mikan..." she whispered.

"What?"

"You really like Bubblegum girls, don't you?" she said in a louder, more bitter tone.

"What?" Ruka asked, "Bubblegum girls?"

Hotaru turned to him with a death glare.

"Bubblegum girls!"

With an irritated tone, she continued to shout in his face, "Girls that dream about fairy tales, prince charmings, happily ever afters, finding their true love and stuff like that! Girls who always put a smile on even though they're sad, wants everybody to be always happy even when there's a problem, always cheerful, always positive, always thinking about others, but always stupid, idiotic and dumb!"

(You can tell she's mad..she's saying the same thing over and over again.)

Ruka stared as he saw an irritated Hotaru for the first time.

Hotaru sighed. "I understand...dumb girls are attractive to stupid guys..."

He, feeling confused, thought, Why is she so angry? Did I say something?

"Why'd you break up with her if you still like her?"

Ruka remained silent.

"You're hopeless.." She turned around and started to walk away.  
He didn't know what to do, and he didn't want Hotaru to get the wrong idea,  
so he ran after her. "Wait, Imai!"

* * *

"Sorry for not answering you back there..." he said as he handed her an ice cream cone.

She reached out to take it.

"Sorry," he said once more, sitting down on a bench. "You know, you  
should forgive me now that I've bought you your favorite."

"My favorite?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah," He licked his ice cream. "They said you really like ice cream!"

"Who's they?"

He just replied with a warm and mysterious smile.

A faint blush grew on her face, she hid it by looking at her ice cream and eating it.

"So tell me," Hotaru spoke suddenly, changing the topic, "If you still like h-"

"I'm not in love with her anymore," he said while looking at the sky, "I like her as a friend, but not like that…it's not what you think..."

"Actions speak louder than words, Nogi," she interrupted.

"I said I don't like her anymore!" He said loudly, standing up.

"That's unlikely to be true."

"Why do you care?!" he shouted angrily.

"'Cause you're stupid!" she also shouted, "You know that girls around  
the academy like you! What if one of them is always with you or always near  
you? And you keep talking about your ex-"

"So what?" he interrupted, "Think what they want! I don't care! They're annoying!"

"You're just like the other guys who get followed everywhere: You're just another insensitive jerk."

She dropped her ice cream then left him behind.

He didn't bother running after her.

And the sad part was that his ice cream was melting.

--

Dinner

Hotaru was on the one side of the table while Ruka was on the other, both equally silent.

Nobody was aware of the situation; except for one – Koko.

They were going through their usual routines, occasionally disturbing the already disturbed couple.

Hotaru got up, took her plate, walked over the counter, disposed of her tray, then went out of the building.

Ruka just continued eating his dinner, ignoring Hotaru.

"Will you just say sorry and move on!!" Koko suddenly stood and shouted,  
making all of them jump on their seats, "If you don't, I might lose my mind with all of your thinking!!"

Koko immediately covered his mouth and sat down, "That was nothing! I was  
just...day dreaming! Yeah...I was day dreaming...no need to worry!"

Everyone was shocked; except for the accused – Ruka.

--

Ruka was walking alone in the forest without a specific location in mind.

He wandered about, allowing his feet to take him anywhere they pleased.

He was in deep thought, thinking about what happened that day.

Suddenly, he realized that his feet had taken him to the labs.

"Oh man.." he sighed. "Well, since I'm already here…"

He went inside and started to walk through the halls.

"What am I doing here?" he whispered to himself. "I should just go.."

He stopped. "Wait, I should really apologize; but she might just...I should...no! Yes? No? What am I supposed to do?!"

"You look like an idiot," someone said from the dark.

He turned around to see the person who had spoken.

Hotaru.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that."

"Well I was...was...was...I was..."

"You'd better get some rest, Nogi," she said, starting to walk away.

"Um, wait, Hotaru."

She stopped. Did she just hear him say her first name?

"I wanted to say that…I'm sorry," he finally said.

"..."

He smiled. "If people think I still like my ex, then I can't change that. But at least they won't suspect that I have my eyes on another."

Hotaru turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"What if I like someone who's not a bubblegum girl? In fact the total opposite?"

"But your descriptions and your past girlfriends are bubblegum girls! Mikan?"

"Like I said, I'm not in love with Mikan. And why? Can't I like someone who's not a sunshine girl?"

"Sunshine girl?"

"Alternative for Bubblegum girl."

"..."

"I'm really sorry if I was insensitive, I-I wouldn't be purposely insensitive...especially to you..." he said, whispering the last part.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I still haven't forgiven you.."

"WHAT?!"

She simply smirked and walked away, leaving poor Ruka behind.

Suddenly, she paused. "Tomorrow. My favorite treat. Bring your wallet, Nogi."

Then she walked down the dark hall, disappearing from view.

Ruka smiled. _Ice cream_…

* * *

I was suppose to be "Ice Cream" but "Bubblegum girl" was more catchy..i think..

Hehehe..I hope you liked it.

pls review..


End file.
